


Rampant Mood Swings

by Anonymonimus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Ectobiology, Ectoplasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inappropriate Humor, Love, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, No Smut, Oneshot, Poor Papyrus, Pregnancy, Pregnant sans, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeletons, True Love, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: UF Sans is pregnant and his mood swings are almost unbearable. UF Papyrus is truly at his wit's end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **I combined two requests for one story because reasons!**
> 
> **Also, I'm surprised I filled another request in such a short amount of time since the last one. Then again, it's not so surprising when you look at the word count. Though I suppose an argument can be made that 500 additional words isn't such a lengthy addition.**
> 
> **WHATEVER LET ME LIVE.**
> 
> **Note: the pregnancy depicted in this story isn't meant to be taken seriously. It was done for the sake of humour so I exaggerated aspects.**
> 
> **With that said, ENJOY!**

To say Papyrus was completely done with Sans's pregnancy was an understatement. He couldn't wait for the baby to finally arrive and this was a sentiment that went beyond his desire to be a father. The smaller skeleton was always a quirky individual in his own way. He had always had some habits that annoyed Papyrus, but he used to be able to tolerate them. Now that Sans was pregnant, his hormones were all over the place and it was as though he was dealing with a different person entirely. Sans was demanding, emotional, lazy in an energetic way, emotional, chatty albeit whiny, emotional, and eternally starving in the most dramatic of ways. He was also emotional. _Very_ emotional.

And though Papyrus was educated and knew what to expect from the pregnancy, he would never have been able to anticipate just how terrible Sans's rampant mood swings were. One second, he was happy and energetic and the next he was sobbing grossly over the most ludicrous thing. Conversely, sometimes he was the angriest creature on the planet but, a mere moment later, he was cuddly and sweet. Needless to say, it was incredibly difficult to keep up with.

To make matters worse, Papyrus had read that pregnant individuals usually had a much higher libido and craved sex to the point where it exhausted the non-pregnant partner. The taller skeleton was looking forward to this aspect as he was usually horny. Unfortunately, Sans wanted none of it. Every time he tried to instigate something, the smaller skeleton would shut him down brutally without much regard for his feelings. It had been seven month since they had last had sex and Papyrus was dying to say the least. The second their child would arrive and Sans would be well enough, he was going to take his ass for as long as he needed to make up for such an extended period of nothing.

Plans for the future were all that kept Papyrus going in these laborious months. He day dreamt about the ways he would fuck Sans as he made him lunch to his exact specifications: a sandwich with peanut butter and vertically sliced pickles on the inside topped with gorgonzola crumbs. The combination was bizarre and emitted the most horrendous smell. The blue cheese did not fit in this strange mix but Sans was adamant that it be there.

Papyrus closed the sandwich with the second slice of bread, sighing as the general stench was somewhat lessened. He was absolutely not going to kiss Sans after this; not unless he cleaned his mouth. The taller skeleton set the monstrous sandwich on a plate and brought it to Sans who sat in the living room. He held in a sigh as he now found the once cheery skeleton bawling dramatically on the couch covered with a blanket.

_Two months._ Papyrus told himself. _Only two months and this bullshit is over._

"Sans." Papyrus started, sounding as sweet and calm as he could, "I brought you your sandwich."

"i don't want it." Sans sobbed, "go away."

Papyrus twitched in annoyance and struggled to maintain his composure. He set the plate on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch, gently resting his hand over the bump of Sans's stomach. Much to his surprise, the latter pushed his touch away rather viciously. "Sans…" Papyrus sighed.

"i said go away!" Sans repeated angrily.

"I'm not going to leave you like this." Papyrus said, though he secretly wanted to. And yet, his love for the other kept him rooted in place. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

"you wouldn't understand!" Sans declared and gripped the blanket tighter. "just leave! it's better if you do."

That last part had Papyrus doing a double take. Where Sans's demand initially seemed to stem from wanting to be alone for the time being, it now seemed as though he wanted the taller skeleton to leave his life. But that was crazy. Why would Sans say that?

"Sans?" Papyrus asked in confusion.

"leave!" Sans shouted all the more distressed, "i know you want to!"

"If that were true," Papyrus said, "don't you think I would already be gone?" and rather than respond, Sans continued to sob. "I love you, Sans." He eventually added.

"you don't!" Sans snapped.

Papyrus rolled his eyes. He now understood the kind of emotional breakdown the smaller skeleton was going through. This wasn't the first time Sans had doubted the genuineness of his love in the midst of his pregnancy. What would undoubtedly ensue would be hours upon hours of describing just how much Papyrus loved him and why until he was satisfied with everything said. As exhausting as it would be, the taller skeleton found comfort in knowing how to solve the issue. He wouldn't have known what to do had Sans been legitimately trying to break up with him.

"Of course I do." Papyrus insisted and reached to pet his stomach again. His hand was pushed away once more.

"i'm fat and ugly now." Sans lamented.

"You're as beautiful as ever." Papyrus disagreed.

"liar!" Sans called out as he abruptly tore off the blanket that had once sheltered him and sat up. Papyrus could now see his tearstained face and the anger in his glowing red eyes. "if you really thought that you would have tried to touch me!"

Papyrus found himself confused once again. This wasn't normally how this went. "I've tried touching you twice now but you keep pushing my hand away." He pointed out.

" _sexually_." Sans specified with great annoyance.

Papyrus twitched in frustration. "Are you kidding me!?" He exclaimed, "I've been trying for _several_ months and you've consistently shut me down!"

Sans gasped and his eyes began to flood with tears again. "w-why are you yelling at me…?" He asked, voice choked by his uncontrollable emotions.

The skeleton froze in place as he winced, realising his mistake. Every snap, big or small, always had Sans believe he was hopelessly angry with him or hated him. Despite how it was never the case, the skeleton in question never failed to become a teary and depressed mess whenever Papyrus had his slip ups.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He quickly apologised. He gathered Sans into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly as he hurriedly added: "I didn't mean to. I'm stupid. I'm sorry. I love you."

Sans buried his face in his chest and cried. "you won't touch me because i'm so ugly now." He wept almost overdramatically.

"Sans, I've been wanting to have sex with you for seven months." Papyrus reiterated, "I just haven't pushed for more because I was under the impression you didn't want to."

"i want to." Sans said and glanced up.

Papyrus smiled and leaned down to kiss him briefly. "I love you, Sans." He then paused before admitting: "And I really can't wait for this pregnancy to be over."

Sans chuckled and lifted his shirt to reveal his stomach and the small soul that glowed brightly encased in red ectoplasm. "me too."

Papyrus's fingers ghosted over his child's soul and caressed Sans's womb tenderly. It was during these more quiet moments that he truly didn't mind his lover's maddening mood swings. The excitement and anticipation of soon being a father quelled all of his frustrations and helped him focus on what the past months have steadily been building up to. Furthermore, he would also _finally_ get to have sex after so long. This was the second longest period during which he hadn't had sex – first if the time leading up to losing his virginity wasn't taken into consideration. It was horrible all the same.

"carry me to our room?" Sans asked, rubbing his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Of course." Papyrus obliged, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

The taller skeleton scooped Sans in his arms and held him close as he made his way upstairs and to their room. He gently set him on their bed and kissed him once more before crawling over him. He wondered if Sans would feel any different now that he was pregnant. Would he be tighter? Looser? _Noisier_? Papyrus practically drooled at the mental images of the smaller skeleton writhing lewdly and crying out his name louder than before. Maybe he would also be much more sensitive what with his hormones being so all over the place. He couldn't wait to—

"hey—get off!" Sans protested, abruptly ending Papyrus's excited fantasies.

"What? Why?" He asked as he reluctantly complied. "Weren't we supposed to have sex?"

"not _now_!" Sans chastised as he adjusted himself, shoving his hands beneath him to push at his lower back, "my back is _killing_ me. the last thing i want right now is to have your dick ramming me while i'm in pain."

Papyrus wanted to cry. However, he did nothing. Instead, he died a little on the inside. For a moment he remained quiet and thought to himself: _Two months. Only two months left of this bullshit._

**Author's Note:**

> **Omggg there's no sexxxxx**


End file.
